Naruto Adventures: Love Triangle
by thebestsongwasntthesingle
Summary: Sakura Haruno is stuck between two boys: one that abused her and another that her best friend is in love with.
1. Chapter 1

_"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun!" Sakura Haruno ran towards Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke rolled his eyes and waited for the annoying, pink-haired girl to approach him._

_"Sasuke! Guess what? Guess! GUESS!" Sakura jumped up and down. "You'll be SUPES happy!" Sasuke rolled his eyes at her. He thought of something mean to say to make Sakura leave him alone._

_"Hmm…If it's going to make me happy…Oh, I know! You're going to kill yourself?" Sasuke snapped at Sakura. Sakura's lips trembled._

_"Sasuke…Why are you so mean to me? You're the WORST boyfriend ever!" Sakura cried._

_"I'm not your boyfriend." Sasuke boringly said. He then ran away._

_"Don't fight it, Sasuke-kun! We were meant to be together!" Sakura yelled after him._

_"No the hell we weren't!" Sasuke screamed. "You're one of the most annoying girls I have EVER met!" _

Sakura played the memory in her mind. I was 13 then, she thought, I changed. She lay on her hospital bed feeling hopeless and stupid as another memory popped into her mind.

_"SASUKE! Where were you?!" Sakura screamed as she pushed Sasuke._

_"Avoiding you." Sasuke replied._

_"How could you?! I made reservations at the most expensive restaurant in all of Konoha for us and you just not show up?!" Sakura pushed him again. Sasuke pushed her back harder. Sakura started to throw shurikens, but it wasn't enough to stop Sasuke. He dodged the weapons and was now behind Sakura._

_"Why are you so stupid?" He asked as he stabbed her in the back._

"Dang. I'm really annoying…" Sakura said to herself. She didn't have to worry about Sasuke for a while, though. He had been expelled from Young Shinobi Academy for a year so he can fix hisself.

"This year is going to be different." She said to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

"Welcome to 9th grade!" Mr. Hatake greeted his students in his homeroom class.

"Good morning, Mr. Hatake!" Sakura greeted her cheerful teacher back. She looked for a friend to sit next to. The first friend she saw was Hinata Hyūga. The seat to the right of Hinata was empty, so Sakura decided to sit there.

"Happy first day of school!" Sakura greeted her shy friend. Hinata didn't answer or even look at Sakura. She was too busy adoring Naruto.

"Hinata! Snap out of it!" Sakura clapped her hands in front of Hinata's face. Hinata jumped and looked at Sakura.

"Huh?" Hinata said confused. She gazed at Naruto and then back at Sakura. Sakura smiled brightly.

"Seems like somebody still has a crusty wushy on Naruto!" Sakura gushed. Hinata's cheeks flushed and she blushed profusely.

"Umm…" Hinata seemed nervous. It was unlike her to not be expressive when around Sakura. Her and Sakura have been best friends since 4th grade. But that was nothing compared to Sakura and Naruto's friendship. The best friends were basically family. Naruto knew everything about her.

"Come on now, Hina. You can tell me anything and you know it!" Sakura said smiling brightly. Hinata looked at Naruto as he walked towards the two girls.

"Hey, Sakura! You look beautiful!" Naruto Uzumaki complimented his best friend. Sakura looked at Hinata with worried eyes as Hinata looked down at her feet. Naruto stared at the two girls, confused by their silence. Finally, Sakura responded.

"Thanks, Uzumaki! You don't look too ugly yourself!" Sakura playfully punched Naruto. She looked at Hinata again. The pink-haired girl could tell that Hinata was secretly killing her in her mind. Then came silence.

"Doesn't Hinata look pretty, Naruto?" Sakura finally said. Naruto smiled at Hinata dreamily.

"Yes. Actually, she looks kinda beautiful!" Naruto exclaimed. He reached out to grab Hinata's hand. She pulled back immediately and blushed. Naruto looked down at his frets Them he looked at the board. Naruto walked up to the classroom attendance tale posted on the board. He let out a quiet gasp and ran to Sakura immediately.

"Sakura, can I talk to you in private?"

"Sure. Hinata?" Sakura suggested that she moved. Hinata nodded and sat next to her cousin, Neji Hyūga.

"What is it, Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"This…uh…" Naruto started.

"Good or bad?" Sakura asked.

"Devastating." Naruto's face was perplexed.

"Tell me." Sakura demanded.

"It's so hard to say…"

"Say it quick then. Like ripping off a bandage." Sakura suggested using her hangs to emphasize her words.

"Sasukeisbackandheisinthishomeroomclass." Naruto said so swiftly, Sakura couldn't understand.

"Sasuke uh-what uh-what uh-what?!" Sakura was puzzled. Five seconds after she asked, she understood. "Sasuke WHAT?!"

"He's back." Naruto said looking down at his feet. "If you don't feel safe, I can protect you. You and I both know I can whoop Sasuke."

"I'm fine."

"I'm about to call roll. Everyone get your fanny in a seat. Now or never...literally! I will snap your chair in half if your butt isn't planted in a chair!" Mr. Hatake yelled. He was just kidding around with students, or so everyone thinks.

"Naruto Uzumaki?"

"NOT HERE!" Naruto screamed playfully. He got a roar of laughter from most of the classroom.

"Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Here." The classroom turned all of their attention onto the door. There standing slyly was Sasuke; staring dead at Sakura. Everyone was quiet as he took his seat in the back of the classroom.

"Kina Inzuka?"

"I'm here."

"Shino Abrurame?"

"My bugs and I are all present. We are elated to learn." Shino said with a complete poker face.

"Umm…ok. Sakura Haruno?"

"Present…" Sakura said slightly shaken up by Sasuke's glare.

"Choji Akimichi?"

"Here. Can I please eat ramen in your classroom." Choji asked rubbing his belly. Naruto's eyes brightened.

"Yeah! Can we?! Please! Please!"

Naruto piped in.

"NO!" Mr. Hatake threw an empty bottle with such precise aim, the bottle hit Choji and bounced off his head to hit Naruto. The class gave their teacher a round of applause.

"Ino Yamanaka?" He continued role.

"Here and PRETTY!"

"Neji Hyūga?"

"I wish I wasn't here, but I am. So here..." Neji's comment made all of the class snicker.

"Hinata Hyūga?"

"U-U-Umm…I'm here."

"Rock Lee?"

"I AM PRESENT!"

"TenTen Kishimoto?"

"Don't say my last name. I'll kill you." Everyone in the classroom except Sasuke stared at TenTen. "Sorry." She apologized.

"Umm...ok. Sai Kumgako?"

"Sexy. Just sexy." Sai laughed.

"Sakura Haruno." Sakura and Sasuke jerked their heads up.

"You already called me, Sir." Sakura told her teacher. He looked at her, then at his paper.

"It says your name again." Mr. Hatake looked harder at his paper. "Oh never mind. These are hospital paper thingies..." Then he paused. "Sakura, you got stabbed by Sasuke?!" Sakura's eyes started to water as she ran out of the classroom. Sasuke followed.

"What are you crying for?" Sasuke asked rudely.

"Please leave me alone." Sakura pleaded. Sasuke ignored it and grabbed her wrist tight when she tried to walk away.

"Where are you going?"

"Does it matter?" Sakura shook.

"Stop trying to get away from me!" Sasuke yelled.

"No!" Sakura yelled back. Sakura bit Sasuke's wrist and tried to escape, but that just made him hold on tighter.

"Don't be aggravating! We need to talk!" Sasuke yelled louder. Sakura calmed down and as soon as Sasuke loosened his grip, she made a run for it. Sasuke ran after her. He would catch up to her quickly. Sakura knew she had to hide.

Sakura ran outside. She was surrounded by the school's garbage. Sakura ran past the trash until she found a good place to hide. There was a narrow alley that she barely even noticed. Sasuke would run past the alley without even seeing her!

Sakura sat in the corner of the narrow alley and pulled out her phone to text her mom.

"Please come pick me up." She typed but didn't send.

"Leaving so soon?" A voice said. Sakura's heart stopped. How did Sasuke find her? What will he do to her? Sakura looked around to see where Sasuke's voice came from. Nothing. She looked straight and there he was right in front of her. Sakura screamed and stood, then she started to laugh.

"Haha! Naruto, you freaked me out!" Sakura laughed and punched Naruto in the face.

"Ow! Crap, that hurt!" Naruto laughed as he rubbed his cheek to relieve the pain. Then,his face got serious.

"I'm so sorry that Mr. Hatake embarrassed you like that." Naruto embraced Sakura.

"He chased me down the hallways." Sakura barely got those words out. Tears rolled down her face as Naruto embraced her tighter.

"Where is he?" Naruto asked, sounding slightly angered.

"I don't know." Sakura said.

"I'll walk you home."


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh my god! You're so stupid!" Sakura laughed. Her and Naruto were video-chatting at midnight. Naruto was cracking classic "Yo-Momma" jokes.

"Okay. I got another one. Yo momma so fat, she went to the movies and sat next to everyone!" The two laughed some more. All of a sudden, Naruto's face got serious and Sakura had a slight hunch of what he was about to say.

"What are we going to do about Sasuke's stalking-ness?" He asked. Sakura looked down at her feet for a while, then back at the computer screen.

"Sasuke is my problem, not yours. If he wanted to stalk me, the only person that could stop him is me…" Sakura finally said after an awkward silence. Naruto's face looked angered.

"NO! He's my problem too! You're MY best friend and you shouldn't go through this alone." Naruto raised his voice. Sakura smiled. Naruto was her best friend since day one!

"We could report him." Sakura finally said.

"To who?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know, but I'm tired." Sakura yawned. Naruto frowned.

"Are you going to bed?" He asked.

"Yeah." Sakura yawned again.

"I love you." Sakura froze. Did Naruto mean "I love you" as a friend or more? She did love him as a best friend. Naruto changed her life for the better. It would be hard not to love the yellow-haired weirdo, but not in a million years could she see herself with him.

"I love you, too." Sakura finally choked up to say. Naruto smiled brightly and yawned.

"Goodnight, beautiful."

"Goodnight, Naruto." Sakura lifted her finger to click off and end the conversation.

"WAIT!" Naruto said as he put his hand up. "In which way do you love me?"

_DANG! _This question was lingering in Sakura's mind. She didn't know the answer!

"I love you as a best friend for sure, but more than friend…I don't know. Maybe…? I hope this doesn't change anything between us." Sakura said. Naruto smiled again.

"That wouldn't change anything. I loved you ever since Pre-K when we met. You mean everything to me." Sakura blushed. She couldn't believe her ears! She really couldn't tell that Naruto had any kind of feelings for her! Sakura liked Naruto too, when she wasn't obsessing over Sasuke. But what about Hinata? She really liked Naruto!

Sakura didn't know what to say or what to do. Sakura felt like clicking off to avoid the awkwardness, but she knew it took a lot of courage for Naruto to confess his love for her after 11 years. If she said that she liked him back, everything would be normal.

"Aww! That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me! I love you more than a friend too!" What the hell was she doing. SHE'S MESSING WITH HINATA'S MAN! _Big mistake! _, Sakura thought. She had to change this situation up…QUICK!

"I'm really tired. Goodnight!" Sakura moved her computer-mouse to the "X". _Crap!_, she pressed "Record Conversation". Sakura quickly stopped the record and pressed "X".


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I made up a website (NOT REAL) called PostIts. In the Naruto world (my story), there is a social networking website that is a mix between ooVoo and FaceBook.

Sakura logged into her PostIts account on a Saturday morning. As soon as she logged in, she saw a chat invitation her to a chatroom. _Oh my god! I love this guy, but he's being a little desperate_, thought said in her head. Sakura accepted the invitation.

9tails9lives9loves: hey

pinky_princess101x3haha: hi

9tails9lives9loves: what'cha doing?

pinky_princess101x3haha: nothing really. Just signed into PostIts. What about you?

9tails9lives9loves: nothing. Do you want to do anything today?

pinky_princess101x3haha: like what?

9tails9lives9loves: movies, mall, ramen, and bowling

pinky_princess101x3haha: that sounds like fun.

9tails9lives9loves: so this means you're coming?

pinky_princess101x3haha: of course! Do you mind if I invite Hinata and Ino?

9tails9lives9loves: umm…i really wanted it to be a date

pinky_princess101x3haha: you want to go on a date with me? 0_0

9tails9lives9loves:umm…nevermind. That was stupid of me to say. I should've known that I have no chance with you.

pinky_princess101x3haha: oh I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that! I'll go.

9tails9lives9loves: cool. When should I pick you up?

pinky_princess101x3haha: at 1:00. I only need an hour to get ready.

9tails9lives9loves: k. Bye

_Wonder-freakin'-ful! I'm going out on a DATE with my friend's boyfriend! What the hell is wrong with me?_, Sakura screamed at herself. She walked to her closet to get ready. After scavenging through her closet, she found a decent outfit: A white t-shirt with navy blue print, distressed jeans, and navy blue sneakers.


	5. Chapter 5

"Be quiet, Hina! The movie's on!" Ino Yamanaka told her best friend, Hinaya Hyūga.

"Kay Kay!" Hinata, cheery and bubbly, said back. The movie came on and the theater fell into an hour and a half of silence. It was a good action movie with a lot of gruesome and funny scenes. The theater became light again and the audience mumbled about the movie.

"Come on. Let's go before the exit gets packed!" Ino said to Hinata. She got up and saw a familiar pink-haired girl.

"Ino, is that Sakura?" Hinata asked. Ino looked and saw Naruto, but no Sakura.

"I don't know, but I do see Naruto. Wait…he's walking towards her. THEY'RE TOGETHER! Aww! How cute! I always knew Naruto had a crush on Sakura! They were meant for each other!" Ino squealed. She was so happy for her pink-haired friend. Ino looked at Hinata. Why wasn't she happy for Sakura? _This could only mean one thing_, Ino said in her head.

"I am so sorry, Hinata! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings! I didn't know you had a crush on Naruto! You should tell Sakura that you like him so she'll back off!" Ino suggested while hugging Hinata. Hinaya pulled away and violently glared at Sakura.

"S-S-She already knows…" Hinata whispered.

"Maybe they're just going to the movies as friends." Ino said. Hinata looked at Ino and wanted to rip Ino's expensive, cute, curly hair extensions out. Ever since the first day of school, she knew Naruto had feelings for Sakura. Hinata just thought that Naruto also had feelings for her. He did try to hold her hand. Maybe they were just going as friends. Naruto had to have SOME feeling for her if he tried to HOLD HER HAND!

"How will we know?" Hinata asked after a long silence. Ino smiled brightly.

"Only one way to find out." Ino did a funny, evil laugh as she grabbed Hinata to tell her about her genius plan.


	6. Chapter 6

Hinata looked across the corner of DareDevil, a hip, teen clothing store at Konoha Mall. On the other side of the corner, Hinata saw Sakura and Naruto looking through clothes.

"We can move closer. Let's hide behind that rack of clothes." Hinata told Ino. The two girls quickly switched locations.

"This shirt would look amazing on you." Sakura held up a teal polo shirt.

"That's a nice shirt! What's the price?" Naruto asked.

"$45."

"Woahhh! I don't have that much money to spend $45 on a shirt!" Naruto and Sakura both laughed. Naruto made a bold move and grabbed Sakura's hand. Sakura, confused and surprised, looked at Naruto. Naruto slyly smiled at her.

"I can't believe she's being so mean to me!" Hinata whispered. Ino gave Hinata a pat on the head.

"Stupid, stupid Hinata. Let me teach you about a little things called fake." She whispered.

"Haha. Umm, Naruto, I'm going to the girls' section." Sakura said.

"Okay. Text me when you're done so we can meet up right here later." Naruto suggested.

"Okay." Sakura said as she walked away.

"What now?" Hinata asked Ino.

"Follow me!" Ino pulled Hinata away.


	7. Chapter 7

Ino did feel wrong for sneaking into her ex-best friend's house, but yet she still doesn't like Sakura. Ino led Hinata to Sakura's room. Lying on Sakura's bed was Sakura's baby pink laptop. Ino picked the laptop up and rested it on her lap.

"HEY! What are you doing?!" Hinata asked Ino.

"Shut up! We are about to find out if Sakura and Naruto are together or not!" Ino typed in Sakura's laptop password and she was in.

"Sakura should really change her password. 'cherryblossombeauty' is too easy!" Ino laughed while she searched through Sakura's personal things.

"Check PostIts or something!" Hinata suggested. With a few clicks, Ino was looking through Sakura's recorded video-chat videos. Then Hinata noticed something.

"HEY! Scroll back up! Scroll back up! Now! It says 9tails9lives9loves! That's Naruto-sama!" Hinata yelled, which was something she never did. Ino quickly scrolled back up.

"There's a 30-minute conversation from last night!" Ino squealed. _Juicy_ _gossip!_, she said in her mind.

_"Heyya, my pink-headed princess!" Naruto waved at Sakura._

_"Hi, yellow birdie!" Sakura waved back._

_"Soo…What'cha doing?"_

_"Eating. Can't you see? Dummy!" Sakura laughed._

_"I can't see! I'm blind!" Naruto and Sakura both laughed._

_"Whatever, Naruto!"_

_"You wanna hear a joke?" Naruto asked Sakura._

_"Sure?"_

_"Yo momma so stupid, she threw a rock at the ground and missed!" Naruto laughed._

_"Dude! That wasn't even funny!" Sakura laughed so hard._

_"Okay. I got another one. Yo momma so fat, she went to the movies and sat next to everyone!" The two laughed._

_"What are we going to do about Sasuke's stalking-ness?" He asked._

_"Sasuke is my problem, not yours. If he wanted to stalk me, the only person that could stop him is me…"_

_"NO! He's my problem too! You're MY best friend and you shouldn't go through this alone."_

"_We could report him."_

_"To who?"_

_"I don't know, but I'm tired." Sakura yawned._

_"Are you going to bed?"_

_"Yeah." Sakura yawned again._

_"I love you." _Hinata gasped. How could Naruto say that while she likes him?!

_"I love you, too." _Tears rolled down Hinata's cheeks. What friend she has there!

_"Goodnight, beautiful."_

_"Goodnight, Naruto." Sakura lifted her finger to click off and end the conversation._

_"WAIT! In which way do you love me?" Naruto asked._

_"I love you as a best friend for sure, but more than friend…I don't know. Maybe…? I hope this doesn't change anything between us." Sakura said. Naruto smiled again._

_"That wouldn't change anything. I loved you ever since Pre-K when we met. You mean everything to me." Sakura blushed._

_"Aww! That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me! I love you more than a friend too!"_


	8. Chapter 8

"I can't believe this!" Hinata yelled, heavily pacing around Sakura's room. "She BETRAYED me!"

"Sakura doesn't like Naruto." Ino told Hinata. Hinata's hand slapped Ino in the face so hard, an innocent bystander would've gone blind and deaf at the same time just by watching! Ino slapped her back.

"**DON'T BE AN IDIOT! SAKURA OBVIOUSLY LOVES HIM!**" Hinata cried in rage.

"Calm down, damn it!" Ino grabbed Hinata's shoulder tight. "Sakura didn't mean what she said! Naruto's probably just a rebound-crush!"

"Why the hell would Sakura still like Sasuke?! He beat her up!" Hinata yelled.

"Cause Sakura is an idiot…" Ino laughed. "Let's look through her message-chats." Hinata and Ino read Sakura and Naruto's earlier messages.

"She mentioned us!" Hinata exclaimed. Ino nodded her head.

"Didn't I tell you? Sakura wanted to have us with her but NARUTO wanted to go on a romantic date!" Ino laughed.

"Oh well. I still think Sakura's a bad fri—" Hinata and Ino heard the sound of the door open.

"Aww FREAK! She's home!" Hinata whispered. Her and Ino quickly scurried under the bed.

"It really sucks that the bowling alley was closed." The two girls heard Naruto say as him and Sakura walked up the stairs.

"Yeah. Rain ruins every plan." Sakura's voice traveled. _Crap, the freaking laptop is open!_, Ino screamed in her head.

"The laptop!" Ino scream/whispered to Hinata. Hinata's eyes bulged open.

"So umm…" Naruto said. Ino heard to butts sit on the bed.

"Yeah, Naruto." Sakura asked. Things were getting awkward. Hinata silently cried as she heard the separation of two pairs of lips. Then came the sound again and again.

"Naruto…" Sakura said as Naruto leaned in for another kiss. He raised one eyebrow.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to go too far." Naruto apologized.

"No no no! It's not you at all! It's just that…" Hinata and Ino were all ears. "I have a friend who likes you and…this is wrong." Hinata's eyes got teary again.

"I understand." Naruto said quietly. He looked of own at his shoes.

"Please don't take it personally. It's not you at all. I just don't want to be a bad friend…" Naruto couldn't take it anymore. 11 years of loving and being there for Sakura and she just broke his heart.

"I don't want to hear it anymore! You're making excuses cause you don't want to date me!" Naruto yelled. Sakura was stunned. This was the first time _EVER_, after 11 years, Naruto had yelled at her.

"I would never lie to you, Naruto! I swear! One of my friends have a huge crush on you. Even if I was being dishonest, I would tell you. I tell you everything!" Sakura's eyes began to water.

"Oh really?! Then tell me which one of your friends have a crush on me!" Naruto demanded. Sakura froze.

"U-U-Umm…I can't tell you!" Tears were now rolling down Sakura's face. Naruto's eyes gleamed red.

"Exactly! Cause you're a liar! I'm out of here!" Hinata cried silently. _It's my_ _fault_, she said to herself, _all mine_. Hinata and Ino listened to Sakura cry the rest of the night until she fell asleep so the two girls could escape Sakura's house before morning.


	9. Chapter 9

"What's wrong, Whiskers?" Naruko Uzumaki, Naruto's 19 year old older sister, asked Naruto. Naruko was the only family Naruto had. She took care of Naruto since they were little.

Naruto sighed,"You remember Sakura right?" Naruko nodded.

"Yeppo! That girl you're in love with…What about her?" She asked. Naruto told her everything.

"Sakura's not lying, dude." Naruko told her brother. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Why do you think that, Koko? She's a liar and a heartbreaker." Naruto said. Naruko sighed.

"Think about all the things you and Sakura been through. The birthdays, the tears, the drama, Team 7?! Sakura loves you, brohan! The last time she lied, no…TRIED to lie to you, she panicked, cried, and told you the truth moments later. If you really think Sakura lied to you, you've been exposed to my drugs…They ruin your, my man, they ruin it."

"You have a point, but I feel as if Sakura made up everything so she wouldn't have to date me. She could've lied just to be nice. I don't know…" Then Naruto noticed something.

"Are your on drugs?!" Naruto shook his head disapprovingly. Naruko looked guilty, but smiled slyly to hide her guilt.

"Wow. 6:00pm already! Time to go sell drugs, I mean…uh…work at the mall! Bye, Toto!" Naruko bolted out of the small apartment. Naruto laughed at his bad sister.

* * *

Naruto was in the middle of a really good episode of Desperate Housewives of Konoha when his doorbell rang.

"You have to make this quick because I am not in —" Naruto started to say until he took a breathtaking blow to the face.


	10. Chapter 10

Sakura lay on her bed thinking about last night. She just lost her best friend. Sakura started to cry when her phone rang.

"H-H-Hello?" She answered.

"Sup, chick! It's Naruko. Meet me at Konoha Central Park NOW! Don't ask questions! Just GO!" _Click! _Naruko hung up. Sakura was left puzzled. She knew Naruko would go to her house if she didn't show up. Sakura got ready and went.

* * *

"Naruto told me what happened last night." Naruko started off the conversation. Sakura felt like crying again.

"I didn't lie! I swear!" Sakura said, chewing her bottom lip.

"I know you didn't lie! We just have to prove that to Naruto!" Naruko grabbed Sakura's shoulders. "So…who likes Toto?"

Sakura froze. She trusted Naruko as much as she did Naruto. Sakura knew that Naruko wouldn't tell a soul…or would she?

"Are you going to tell Naruto?"

"Swear on my life." Naruko folded her arms.

Sakura took a deep breath and finally said,"Hinata." Naruko laughed.

"I KNEW IT ALL ALONG!" She yelled. _The heck? _, Sakura asked herself.

"Um…how?"

"Well…when I was selling drugs, I mean…working at the mall, I saw Hinata and Ino following you and Toto around on your date! I knew one of them had to like you cause they looked real pissed off and jealous. Ino despises Naruto. And don't her and Shikamaru have something going on?" Sakura was furious.

"They **_followed_** me?!" Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing. Hinata didn't trust her? She had been an awesome friend to Hinata!

"Chill, Saki Takis. I got a plan." Naruko brought Sakura closer so no ears can hear the deceitful plan.


	11. Chapter 11

_Where the hell am I? _Naruto looked around the dark room. He heard footsteps walking towards him, but yet he still couldn't see anything.

"Hi, Naruto." The voice he heard was right in front of him and couldn't be recognized because of a voice changer. Naruto felt the presence right in front of him.

"Do you love anyone?" The figure asked. Naruto was puzzled._ You knock me out, bring me to a weird location, and tie me to a chair __**just**__ to ask if I love anyone?! _Naruto was so puzzled. How was he supposed to answer_? The truth wouldn't hurt…_

"Yeah…why?" Naruto asked. There was a long silence. Then came a deep breath.

"Stay away from the pink-headed girl." The voice said. Then, Naruto was released from the chair and got his hands tied back up again once he stood. The voice picked Naruto up and threw him in what seemed like a trunk of a car. _Why can't I see?_ Naruto asked himself. _Oh, yeah…blindfold. _Naruto laughed at himself. Then he heard an engine start…and he was moving.


	12. Chapter 12

Hinata got ready for school Monday morning. _I have nothing Naruto would like,_ Hinata whined to herself. She scavenged through her closet and found a thin,sleeveless, pink, collared shirt and white capris. Hina slipped on white ballet flats and was out the house.

* * *

"Good morning, Hinata." Sakura greeted her friend as she walked in 2nd period. _You stupid little shiz, _Hinata said in her mind. At the moment, Hinata couldn't stand Sakura.

"Good morning." Hinata greeted back. She took a seat next to Ino and Sakura sat next to TenTen.

"Why were you talking to _her?_" Ino asked Hinata while glaring at Sakura. Hinata shrugged.

"_They're talking about you._" TenTen whispered to Sakura. Sakura smiled and nodded her head. _Talk about me, my friends, talk. You won't even see it when it comes. _

"Good morning, class. If you are tired, I don't give a damn. Sleep in my class and you're getting something thrown at you." Mr. Asuma threatened as he threw a plastic bottle at sleeping Shikamaru's head.

"Huh?" Shikamaru asked tired.

"Anyways! For our first assignment, you have to write a love poem for someone in this classroom of the opposite sex. You can make it whatever kind of poem; I don't even care about the stanzas. And if there isn't anyone that you would write your poem about, you can always write a long, stupid paper about the wonders of nature. Begin…1…2…3…NOW! You have an hour!" Mr. Asuma told the class. Hinata began writing immediately. She had a beautiful poem about Naruto in mind.

* * *

"TIME'S UP!" Mr. Sauna yelled, scaring some of the students. Hinata looked at her finished poem and smiled. _Good job, Hina. Good job_, Hinata told herself.

"Okay first up…Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto slowly walked up to the front of the classroom and cleared his throat.

"Roses are red. Violets are blue. Sunflowers are yellow." The class laughed.

"Uzumaki, I'm pretty sure that was NOT a love poem, or even a poem." Mr. Asuma told Naruto. Naruto laughed at his seriously crazy teacher. "See me after class."

"Dang it!" Naruto exclaimed sarcastically, not taking the teacher seriously.

"Okay. I will never ask Naruto to do a poem ever again…Uchiha, you're up!" Sasuke dragged his feet against the floor.

"A place where I'm happy.

A place of no attacking.

A place where there lies joy.

A place I'm lacking.

I am never complete.

Not without you.

Without you, I am defeat.

Showing affection has never been my perfection.

But I know I love you." The class stared at Sasuke in awe. They couldn't believe the heartless jerk could write such an amazing poem.

"Wow that was…*sniffle*…amazing…incredible…inconceivably beautiful…" Alike everyone in the classroom, Mr. Asuma was completely baffled, unawares! The classroom have Sasuke's poem a round of a snap.

"…okay…um…Hinata, good luck beating that." Mr. Asuma told Hinata. Hinata's face turned tomato red as she walked to the front of the class room.

"Umm…uh…" Hinata tried to start.

"START ALL READY! I'M HUNGRY! I NEED TO EAT!" Choji screamed at Hinata. Her face turned even redder.

"Your voice gives me that feeling.

I want it all the time and need it everyday.

I don't want to be forward and weird.

Everytime you look at me, you take my breath away.

I think I'm too shy

To show that I love you

I have so strong feelings for you

Or at least I think I do.

When I'm around you I don't what to think.

Have you ever been in love?" Hinata looked at the class and tried not to spaz out. The classroom stared at her with blank faces. _O-O-Oh no! They d-didn't like i-it!_ Hinata told herself.

"Can everyone snap for Hinata?" Mr. Asuma asked the class. All of a sudden, the class busted out in a roar of laughter. Hinata's face got red as she was about to pass out.

"Everybody knows that was about Naruto!" She heard someone say as she fell to the floor.


	13. Chapter 13

"Hi, sweetheart! Are you okay now?" Hinata opened her eyes. Her head was pounding in pain.

"My h-head is kil-ki-killing me." Hinata stuttered. She focused her eyes on the school nurse. She looked young today. Blonde, long, curly hair. She was beautiful, but Hinata didn't recognize her. _Maybe a substitute? _Hinata said to herself.

"Why do the kids think you like Toto—I mean—Naruto?" The nurse asked. Hinata's face turned bright red. _How did she know?_

"I-I-I don't know…" She stuttered. Hinata didn't know what to do or what to think. Sakura had kissed Naruto and then told EVERYONE that she (Hinata) liked Naruto. The nurse touched Hinata'a face. _Nice nails, _Hinata told the nurse in her mind. The cute Winnie the Pooh design was to **_die_** for.

"You can go back to class now. Goodbye! Get out! And tell your crushy-wushy 'hi' for me!" The nurse kicked Hinata out. Hinata didn't want to go to class. Everyone would laugh at her.

Instead of walking down the core class hall, Hinata bolted to the lobby and out the school's main doors. For the first time ever, Hinata was skipping school.


	14. Chapter 14

"Um…hi…" Sakura didn't know what to say. Sasuke wanted to talk to her on the phone!

"So…waddup?" Sasuke asked trying to carry on a casual conversation.

"Making sushi. What'chu doing?"

"Chilling on my bed. Can you come over?" _WOAH! What the hell? That's nasty, _Sakura thought to herself. She couldn't believe Sasuke was being so forward.

"Um…" Sakura awkwardly responded.

"WAIT! I did NOT mean it like that! I just wanted to hang out with you!" Sasuke defended himself. Sakura laughed hard.

"Oh okay! I would come over now, but I have a lot of studying to do. I got a 38% on my World's Best Shinobi quiz!" Sakura excused. Sasuke's voice got very quiet.

"Oh…"

"Well, yeah… I gotta go…"

"Oh okay…and by the way, you and Naruko's plan was awesome." Sasuke praised.

"Thanks!"

"Yea…bye."

"Deuces! ✌"

_Wow…that was…interesting, _Sakura said to herself. Her and Sasuke just had their first conversation that didn't end with "Leave me the hell alone!". Sakura didn't have feelings for Sasuke anymore, but his calm, cool voice made her gullible inside.


	15. Chapter 15

**_1 Week Later…_**

"I'M THROWING A PARTY AND ALL OF YOU ARE INVITED!" Naruto screamed as he walked into home room. Mr. Hatake perked up from his spinning-chair.

"That means I could come, right?" The weird teacher pleaded. Naruto shook his head.

"Teens only. You're like…50!" Naruto laughed. Kakashi Hatake's turned beet red in anger.

"I'M 29!" He screamed at the yellow-haired teen. Naruto laughed harder at his teacher's anger as he gave him 2 days of detention.

Hinata walked into class silently._ I really __**don't**__ want to be here_, Hinata said to herself. It was embarrassing that she had to show her face to the class again after passing out.

"Hina! Hina! Guess what?!" Ino ran up to her blue-ish–purple haired friend. Hinata raised one eyebrow to show Ino that she was all ears.

"Naruto's having a party! You can make your moooove on him!" Ino smiled. Hinata's face turned red. _Please don't fall, _Hinata begged her legs in her head.

"I could do your hair and make-up! Maybe even pick out your outfit?" Ino suggested. Hinata nodded. She was going to look fabulous for Naruto. Sakura will not steal him from her!

Author's Note: Yep...Hinata's a lil ticked off...hope you enjoy! More chapters coming VERY VERY soon!


	16. Chapter 16

_I'm gonna do it! I got this! _She walked up to her old friend.

"Um…hey. Nice party. Long time no talk?" Sakura tried to make things good between her and Naruto. Instead of saying anything back to her, he just walked away.

"Time for plan B." She whispered to herself as she walked towards Naruko.

"Wazzup, my girlie?!" Naruko greeted her close friend.

"Naruto's STILL isn't talking to me!" Sakura whined.

"Dude, plan A was supposed to work perfectly! Plan B might ruin your friendship with Ino…"

"Ino and I aren't even that good of friends! I don't even think she likes me! Ino is so fake! I would never be friends with—"

"Why is my name in your mouth, billboard?" Sakura jumped a little when she turned around and saw Ino.

Author's Note: Drama-filled! If you want to know what happened to Ino and Sakura that made them hate each other, read my next chapter (still in progress though) ENJOY, meh luvvies .


	17. Chapter 17

"Stop eavesdropping, pig!" Sakura raised her voice at Ino.

"I wasn't! I just walked by and I heard you talking about me. Keep my name out of your **damn **mouth!" Ino raised her voice louder.

"Leave me the hell alone! You're too NOSEY! If anyone asks where you are, you can tell them you're in my business cause that's where you usually are!" Sakura yelled. People started to crowd around.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! I'M _NEVER _IN YOUR BUSINESS! In fact, you're always I MINE! And if you AREN'T in MY business, you're talking about me! You've been the WORST friend I ever had!" Ino pushed Sakura. Sakura pushed back harder. A fight had escalated!

Sakura punched Ino in the face, causing Ino to bleed a little. Ino scratched Sakura's head and body with her long nails. The scrapping continued until Naruto put a stop to it.

"STOP! IF YOU GUYS WANNA FIGHT, GET THE HELL OUT OF MY DAMN HOUSE NOW!" He screamed. Naruko broke the fighting girls off of each other. Ino managed to break free of Naruko's grasp and punched Sakura dead in the face…hard.

"Don't mess with me you little—" Sakura was knocked out because of the punch to even hear the rest.

Author's Note: So I'm guessing Ino won? Who's right? Who's wrong? And sorry I didn't put Ino and Sakura's story in this chapter. It will be in the next, I SWEAR! Deuces! ✌


	18. Chapter 18

_"You have one big forehead, but you're pretty!" Ino said to Sakura as they walked across the 5th grade playground. _

_"Can you please stop talking about my forehead." Sakura pleaded like a punk. Ino shook her head._

_"Nope! As long as it's still big, I will talk about it!" Ino said back. Sakura laughed._

_"Ino, you are my best friend." Sakura smiled. Ino looked at Sakura with a perplexed face._

_"What about Naruto?" She asked._

_"He's my best friend, too. But you're a girl. Girl and girl friendships are always more beneficial than boy and girl friendships." Sakura said._

_"Usually, boy and girl friends end up dating. I bet you and Naruto will be married by 9th grade!" Ino teased. The girls laughed together. Then Sakura got quiet._

_"This is the first summer that we aren't going to be hanging out since we met…" Sakura said looking down at her feet._

_"So?! Who cares? I'm going to the Sound Village for a Tayuya concert! Did you know she's so famous and she's OUR age?" Ino told Sakura. Sakura felt tears coming. Not cause of Ino's mean comment, but because it was time for school to let the kids out._

_"Bye! See ya for middle school!" Ino ran away to her mom. _

_"Bye…" Sakura said sadly._


	19. Chapter 19

_It was the first day of 6th grade and Sakura couldn't wait to see two very special people: Ino and Sasuke. Sakura didn't miss Naruto at all because they hung out the whole summer. She looked on the wall to see the list of homerooms and who was in them. _

_Sakura found her name under Dr. Guy's homeroom. Ino was in her homeroom class! And so was Naruto and Sasuke! Sakura rushed down the hallways of Shuriken Middle School. She slowly walked into homeroom._

_Ino was the first person Sakura saw. She looked VERY different. Ino had dyed the ends of her hair blue and she got her perfect, bottle figure. Her hair was down her butt while curled the way it was. Ino's pores were small and barely visible, her lips weren't cracked and discolored like Sakura's, and her jean pockets were at her butt instead of below it. _

_"Hi, Ino!" Sakura greeted her friend. Ino turned around from talking to a huge group of people Sakura didn't know and twitched her nose._

_"Oh…umm…hi?" Sakura tried to give her beautiful friend a hug, but Ino stepped back._

_"Don't touch me!" Ino raised her voice. Sakura jumped back scared._

_"Okay…" She squeaked._

_"Anyways, how was your summer?" Ino asked cheerfully. Sakura looked at her friend stunned. How could she change moods so quickly? P.M.S? _

_"It was basically all with Naruto. How was the Tayuya concert?" Sakura asked Ino._

_"Awesome! Tayuya is my IDOL! I got to meet her with BACKSTAGE passes!" Ino put a lot of emphasis on "backstage". _

_"Oh…cool." Sakura was nervous. Her friend was changing so quickly. Sakura was still flat-chested and had a figure:1 body._

_"Hold on one sec while I go talk to my new friends." Sakura was once again stunned. What about her?_

_"What about me?" Sakura asked. Ino shrugged._

_"Go mingle with some people…or annoy Sasuke. Do something." Ino said rudely and walked away. Sakura looked down at her shoes. Her friend was being so mean!_


	20. Chapter 20

_"Hi, Ino." Sakura tried again in 5pd to get her friend to be her friend again. Ino groaned._

_"What the hell do you want?!" Ino yelled rudely. Sakura stepped back. What was up with Ino?_

_"Um…I can't just say hi?" Sakura asked._

_"No! I don't want to talk to you right now! Can't you see that I'm talking to Sasuke?!" Ino put a lot of emphasis on "Sasuke". Sakura gasped. Ino knew Sakura _loved _Sasuke! _

_Sakura looked at Sasuke to see if he was entertained. Sasuke had a complete pokerface, so it was hard to tell if he was enjoying talking to Ino or not._

_"Oh okay…" Sakura slowly walked away. At the moment, she hated Ino. The blonde-haired girl was no longer her friend._

* * *

_"Hey, Sakura." Ino greeted Sakura after school. _

_"Umm…hi…" Sakura was confused. 2 hours ago, Ino was being the biggest meanie in the world!_

_"Why the quiet voice, chica?" Ino asked. _

_"N-Nothing…" Sakura answered. Ino raised an eyebrow._

_"Um...ok. Haha. So…do you want me to walk home with you?" Ino asked. Why was Ino being so nice? _

_"Sure…" Sakura wanted to ask her what's up, but she didn't want her friend to yell at her. _

_As the girls walked, Sakura thought. Ino didn't want to be near Sakura if there was people around. _Is she ashamed of me_, Sakura asked herself. _

_"Ino…"_

_"Yes?" _

_"I don't want to be friends with you anymore…" Ino was stunned._

_"Fine! I didn't even like you that much anyway. Goodbye, FOREHEAD!" Ino slightly pushed Sakura and ran away._

_"W-What have I done?" Sakura asked herself as she watched her ex-friend run away from her._


	21. Chapter 21

_"Are we friends or not?!" Ino yelled at Sakura a week after._

_"NO! You don't even want to be seen with me!" Sakura looked around. There was nobody on the bus lane but Ino and Sakura._

_"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Ino screamed._

_"YES IT IS! ALL YOU EVER DO IS NEGLECT ME!"_

_"Whatever, forehead. You can be a jerk if you want. I no longer give a damn about you." Ino walked away._

_"Sakura…"_

_"Sakura…"_

_"Sakura…"_

_"Sakura…"_

"Sakura!"

"Sakura!"

"Sakura!"

"Sakura!" Sakura blinked her eyes open. Somebody was standing over her, helping her.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked as he felt her forehead. Sakura shook her head "no".

"Oh." There came Sasuke's poker-face. Sakura couldn't tell if Sasuke was forced to check on her or he really cared about her.

"C-C-Can you pass me some water?" Sakura asked Sasuke.

"No." He answered. _The hell? I'm thirsty! _Sakura yelled in her mind.

"Dude, I'm thirsty! Get me that water bottle!" Sakura punched Sasuke. He got up and gave her a water bottle.

"Thanks." Sakura thanked Sasuke.

"Uh…so…I guess I'm going to leave." Sasuke got up and walked away.

"WAIT!" Sakura stopped him. "I really need some company. Can you stay for a little bit?"

"Fine." Sasuke and Sakura spent the rest of the afternoon in the hospital talking about their futures as if they had a clue.


	22. Chapter 22

"Can you leave me alone now?" Naruto asked. Sasuke gave him a deadly look.

"No!" Sasuke yelled. The two were in Sasuke's manor arguing.

"I didn't talk to Sakura in over 2 weeks! I think I deserve to talk to my best friend again!" Naruto yelled. He desperately wanted to talk to Sakura, but Sasuke made sure that wouldn't happen.

"If I let you talk to Sakura, you wouldn't try to pull anything on her, would you?" Sasuke asked with a perplexed face. Naruto nodded and wiggled out of Sasuke's grasp.

"Did you ever hug Sakura?" Sasuke asked Naruto. Naruto nodded.

"Did you ever kiss her?" Naruto froze. If he answered yes, Sasuke would kill him dead on the spot. So he shook his head no.

"Fine! You can talk to Sakura…keep your hands off of her and you have to stay 3 feet away when talking to her." Sasuke ordered.

"No! I'm not going to try anything! OK?! You can't get Sakura to like you again! You tried to kill her!" Sasuke grabbed onto Naruto's neck.

"SHUT UP! Shut up NOW!" Naruto punched Sasuke in the face. The two fought and Naruto ended up performing his Rasengan on Sasuke. Feeling guilty, Naruto took Sasuke to the clinic and went home.


	23. Chapter 23

"Great news, Sakura!" Tsunade ran into her Medicine classroom late. Sakura looked up from her book and raised an eyebrow at her excited teacher.

"You're going to be taking care of real patients today!" Sakura jumped up out of her seat.

"YES! Who am I taking care of? Who?!" Sakura asked jumping up and down like a 5 year old for candy.

Tsunade walked over to her desk and scavenged through many papers. She picked up a few and read it over really quick. Then she recited the it to Sakura.

"Kurenai Yuhi, Sai Koshibuhi—" Sakura froze. She was extremely worried about her odd classmate.

"Woah! Wait! What's wrong with Sai?" She asked her teacher. Tsunade read over the papers again and rolled her eyes.

"He believes he is losing sexiness and that he has a disease." Sakura and Tsunade laughed. "Just check his chakra and give him Komihaburi pills. You know…the ones that don't really so anything." Tsunade told Sakura. Sakura nodded excitedly.

"Oh okay. Who else?" Sakura asked. Tsunade read the papers AGAIN. _Damn, I don't have good memory,_ Tsunade told herself.

"Iruka Umino, and lastly Sasuke Uchiha. I feel like I'm giving you too much work for a beginner. How about you choose one person to take care of?" Tsunade suggested. "Anyways, I have to go. I have a date…I mean…A lot of work to do!" Tsunade walked out the classroom.

Sakura laughed at her weird teacher. She picked up Tsunade's papers to read them. Once she got to Sasuke's, she froze. Sakura then found herself at Sasuke's doorstep.


	24. Chapter 24

Sakura slowly and awkwardly knocked on the Uchiha Manor's front door. _I guess I'll be taking care of Sasuke for the next week. _Sakura told herself. She heard footsteps walking down a set of stairs. The steps didn't come to the door. Suspiciously, Sakura looked through the windows near the front door. Nothing. Where had Sasuke gone?

"Why the hell are you creeping my house?" Sakura jumped and turned around. There stood Sasuke holding a bag of groceries.

"But …how?... I…" The cat got Sakura's tongue. Sasuke smirked.

"That was my dog." Sakura laughed.

"Oh…" She said. Sasuke's face turned from a smirk to serious in a matter of seconds.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke finally asked after an awkward silence.

"Um…Tsunade…uh…" Why was she being so nervous. She got over Sasuke in the hospital when she was stabbed by HIM!

Sakura leaned in and felt on Sasuke's chest. _The hell was she doing? _Surprised, Sasuke pushed Sakura to the floor. Sakura stared at Sasuke with tears in her eyes and her face still on the floor. Sasuke wanted to say sorry for his quick reaction, but the words just didn't seem to come out.

Finally, Sakura stood.

"Tsunade s-sent me t-to take care of yo-you." Sakura managed to say. Sasuke nodded and opened his front door. The two of them awkwardly walked inside.

Sasuke limped while walking. It was Sakura's job to take care of him, so she took his arm and put it around her to help him walk. Sasuke looked at her with a perplexed face. Sakura set Sasuke down on his couch. Sakura decided that she clean a little before taking care of Sasuke. The dishes needed to be done.

Sakura picked up one dish and started to clean it when Sasuke jumped up from the couch.

"Don't touch my dishes." Sasuke demanded: Sakura, the ditzy girl who was mostly always cheerful, tried to make the situation less gloomy and awkward.

"No. You can kill your brother, but you can't clean dishes?" Sakura laughed. Itachi was Sasuke's weakness. His face became angry.

"DON'T SAY THAT NAME!" Sasuke screamed. Sakura shrunk. She put the dish down and sat on Sasuke's couch. Sasuke sat next to her.

"Don't you have to do all your medic-ninja crap?" Sasuke asked. Sakura nodded her head.

"Take your shirt off." She told Sasuke. Sasuke raised one eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

"I need to treat the wound. The wound is on your chest. Take your shirt off." Sakura was no longer being nice. Her attitude was slightly angered and the tone of her voice was almost like Sasuke's.

Sasuke took his shirt off. Instead of immediately treating the wound. Sakura just stared at Sasuke's 8-pack and muscular pecks. Sasuke noticed her staring and started flexing. Sakura laughed.

"Okay. Do what you have to do now." Sasuke told Sakura. Sakura treated the wound and wrapped a bandage around it.

"Now I have to check your chakra levels, ok?" Sakura told Sasuke. Sasuke nodded.

"I have to see your arm." She told Sasuke while he stared at her. Sasuke refused to put his arm out. Sasuke and Sakura wrestled a little bit until Sasuke finally put his arm out. Sakura checked his chakra level and put his arm back.

"Are you in pain?" Sakura asked Sasuke. He first shook his head "no", but changed his mind.

"Actually, my back hurts a little…" Sasuke said, hoping for some sympathy.

"Aww! Do you need a back massage?" Sakura gushed. She hates seeing people in pain. Sasuke nodded. Sakura gave Sasuke a back massage.

"It's getting late…I should go now." Sakura told Sasuke. Sasuke looked out the window.

"It's dark outside…" He said.

"So?"

"You can't walk home alone in the dark..." Sasuke was worried about Sakura.

"You can't walk me. You're supposed to be on bed rest." Sakura told Sasuke.

"…Then you can just stay here for the night. I don't care…" Sasuke was being really nice.

"Umm ok." Sakura went into Sasuke's bathroom to shower.

_Score_, Sasuke cheered himself on in his mind.

Author's Note: LOL ? ﾟﾘﾭ? ! Sasuke doesn't know if he has feelings for Sakura or not. He just doesn't want anybody (or any boy) with Sakura other than him! ?￢ﾜﾌ


	25. Chapter 25

Sakura woke up at 6:00 in the morning. She was about to turn on her fluffy pink lamp when she realized it wasn't there…because she was at Sasuke's house. Sakura then noticed she was lying in a bed, not a couch.

_No no no no no no no no no!_ Sakura was not sleeping with Sasuke! She wouldn't ever! To make sure, Sakura looked to the side of her. Sasuke wasn't there. Where was Sasuke? Sakura got up out of the bed and tried to find Sasuke. She tripped over her own foot.

"Damn it!" Sakura accidently said out-loud. When she spoke, she realized her breath smelled like she ate booty-flakes for breakfast. Sakura walked to Sasuke's bathroom and was bout to brush her teeth. She didn't have her toothbrush with her. The only toothbrush in there was Sasuke's. Sakura shrugged and applied toothpaste to Sasuke's toothbrush. _Here_ _goes nothing…_Sakura said to herself as she stuck her old teammates toothbrush in her mouth. _Minty!_

Sakura fell in love with the toothbrush. It was soft and hard at the same time. It cleaned her teeth while the bristles massaged her gums.

"Are you really using my toothbrush?" Sakura was once again startled by Sasuke. Instead of yelling at Sakura, Sasuke simply took the toothbrush from her and stuck it in his mouth. He brushed his teeth and rinsed the toothbrush. After he was done, he put the toothbrush back in Sakura's hand. It was awkward, but Sakura liked it.

"Sakura…" Sasuke called her name. Sakura looked at him.

"…You should put pants and a shirt on. If somebody saw you in my house with only a bra and panties, they would get the wrong idea." Sakura's heart dropped. She was so used to wearing no clothes in bed at her own home that she had taken off her clothes in Sasuke's bed! Her clothes from the day before were dirty so she couldn't wear those.

"I-I don't have any clothes to wear." Sasuke walked away and came back with the jacket he wore basically everyday and some sweat pants.

"Put this on." Sasuke told Sakura. She was going to tell him to leave so she can put on the clothes, but he had already seen her, so it was pointless. Sakura put on the clothes and then stared at Sasuke. He was wearing a white, no sleeved t-shirt and navy blue sweatpants.

"Thanks." Sakura thanked Sasuke. He nodded.

"I made breakfast…" Sasuke said. He didn't necessarily say that Sakura could have any, but she walked to the kitchen to eat anyway. Sakura could smell the miso soup, rice, eggs, and fish from the hallway.

"Sit down." Sasuke told Sakura to do while pointing to a dining chair. Sakura didn't argue, she just sat down. Sasuke took out his and her breakfast. Sakura started eating almost immediately because she was hungry.

"Does it taste good?" Sasuke asked. Sakura nodded her head.

"Yes! Of course!" Sakura was cheery. After they both finished up, Sasuke offered to walk Sakura home. Sakura allowed him and they walked. While walking, Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand.

? ﾟﾘﾍ? ﾟﾘﾍ? ﾟﾘﾍ? ﾟﾘﾍ? ﾟﾘﾍ? ﾟﾘﾍ? ﾟﾘﾍ? ﾟﾘﾍ? ﾟﾘﾍ? ﾟﾘﾍ? ﾟﾘﾍ? ﾟﾘﾍ? ﾟﾘﾍ? ﾟﾘﾍ?


	26. Chapter 26

Author's Note: Chapter 26 ^.^- the last chapter of the story! Don't worry. I WILL have more sequels and stuff. Lol idk what I'm talking about. the last paragraph or so is going to give you a hint of what the next story is going to be about. Good luck! I hope you find the hint and enjoy the last chapter xoxo ;-). P.S winkey faces make me hungry. I'm hungry. I like pizza. I should order some. Unicorns!

TO THE STORY!

"Sakura?" Hinata called Sakura's phone after school on a Friday. She was willing to be friends with Sakura again.

"Yup." Sakua answered. Knowing what she did about Sakura and Ino, she didnt want to ever be friends with either of them.

"You know we were following you around on your date…" Hinata started.

"Mhmm..."

"Well…We also saw...well…heard you kiss Naruto. I was really mad at you for that. I'm so sorry." Hinata was so happy to get the apology off of her chest.

"It's cool. I'm sorry I let Naruto kiss me. I didn't even like him that much. I guess I was just…never mind.…" Sakura was not going to tell Hinata about Sasuke. She didn't trust Hinata anymore.

"You like Sasuke or something?" Hinata asked.

"What? Were you stalking me again?" Sakura asked rudely.

"No! Not at all! It's just that you liked Sasuke for a long time, and I know it's not easy to get over someone. I think you got over him, but as soon as you saw him again, you fell in love. Instead of expressing your feelings, you used Naruto…pretended as if you liked him…" Hinata got Sakura so well. Sakura let the things Hinata said soak in and realized that she was 100% right.

"Yea…" Sakura said after a long, awkward silence.

"You don't have to be scared of Sasuke. And I have to go now…" Hinata was about to hang up until she remembered to tell Sakura something very important. "Sasuke loves you, he just doesn't know how to love." And them she hung up.

Confused, Sakura sat on her bed and thought about what Hinata said. _He loves you… _The sentence replayed in Sakura's head for the next 2 hours. She realized that she shouldn't just sit on her bed, so she took off to Sasuke's house.

* * *

Sakura knocked on the door. She had a plan in her head to find out if Sasuke really liked her or not.

"…Hi Sak—" before Sasuke could even finish his greet, Sakura pulled him in close and hugged him. Instead of panicking, Sasuke put his arms around Sakura. Sakura took her head out of Sasuke's shoulder and looked straight into Sasuke's eyes, face to face…so close.

"Hi, Sasuke." Sakura romantically greeted him. Sasuke leaned in to kiss her, but stopped mid-way.

"Get the hell off of me." Sasuke said. Sakura quickly released, wondering what she did wrong.

"What?" She finally asked.

"You and Naruto…" Sasuke didn't have to say anything more.

"I don't like him. He's my best friend. I made a mistake thinking that I can use Naruto to get over you." Sakura told Sasuke. Sasuke's cheeks turned red as he kissed Sakura hard.

"I-I-uh…..." Sasuke started to say. Sakura blushed.

"I love you too." Now, she was saying it to the right person.

The two spent the whole night together ,talking, hugging, kissing, and most importantly … CLEANING! When it was time for Sakura to go home, Sasuke stepped up and held her hand while walking her home.

"I'll see you at school Monday. I have to study." Sakura told Sasuke.

"Ok." He kissed her goodnight and went home. Sakura opened her front door and there sat on her couch…Naruto.

"Uh…hi?" Sakura wasn't that much creeped out because Naruto used to do this to her all the time.

"We are buds again, right?" Naruto asked.

"YES!" Sakura was so happy Naruto was talking to her again.

"You and Sasuke are cute together. I shouldn't have cock-blocked." Naruto apologized.

"No no! You didn't block anything! I'm the one who should apologize." Sakura said. Naruto smiled.

"Ahh. Let's just forget about it. I have to go home and call Hinata. I'm going to ask her to marry me!" Naruto kidded. Sakura laughed.

"Rings pops aren't going to work." She told Naruto. He sighed and took a Ring-Pop out of his pocket.

"Mannnnnn!" Naruto laughed. He hugged Sakura. "That was friendly." Naruto said as he ran out the door. Sakura laughed.

"Bye, Naruto."

* * *

"Hi class! I have exciting news." Mr. Hatake told the class after he got his students to sit down.

"We are going on a class field trip." He told everyone. Whispers went throughout the classroom.

"Where? Where?" Students in the class asked.

"I'll tell you at the end of homeroom." Mr. Hatake sat at his desk. Sakura looked around the classroom, but she didn't see Sasuke. She missed him.

"Where's your babe?" Sakura looked up. Standing over her, Ino combed her hair with her fingers. Sakura shrugged.

"Well…I guess you won…" Ino told Sakura. Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"You got Sasuke. You won. Congrats!" Ino hugged Sakura. Both of the girls laughed.

"There goes your love." Ino said looking at the class door. Sakura turned around and saw Sasuke…holding a box of chocolates and a huge teddy bear._ That can't be for me, _Sakura told herself. Sasuke walked right to her desk.

"I love you, Sakura-san." Sasuke said after he kissed her.

"HEY! SAKURA AND SASUKE! SAVE YOUR KISSY-FACES STILL AFTER SCHOOL OR I WILL KILL YOU ALL!" Mr. Hatake screamed. The class laughed.

"…I don't have a seat." Sasuke said. His usual seat was taken by Kakashi Hatake as a footrest. Sakura stood.

"Here you go!" She said cheerfully. Sasuke shrugged and sat down in Sakura's seat. Sakura sat on Sasuke's lap. They talked to their friends in class until the bell rang.

"WE ARE GOING TO AMERICA!"

Author's Note: Welpp! That's my story for ya! If you didn't get the hint, …well… you're an idiot. Hope you enjoyed ;-D stay tuned to read my next story !


End file.
